A Child's Demise
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser Jr. is dead and Bowser flashes back to his son's youth. But then he gets revenge on someone he wanted to kill for 30 years...One-shot, and rated T for character death.


**_A Child's Demise_**

**_Don't flame! And PLEASE R and R! I'm getting tired of no new reviews!_**

Bowser was very sad.

His 7-year old son was fatally wounded.

Bowser Jr. had bandages on his arms, legs and chest, which were all broken.

There was a soft cervical collar on his neck, which was broken.

There was also a ECG for his heart.

He was knocked unconscious, with a bandaged huge gash on his forehead, and a broken shell.

He was bleeding everywhere and Bowser couldn't stand all the pain his son has gotten into.

Why?

This was his son.

All his thoughts were on his son.

He was hoping he'd be okay...

...But that would never happen...

Bowser walked to the doctor.

"Will he be okay?" Bowser said.

"We tried everything we could do, but...he...he has...no chance of survival. I'm very sorry." The doctor said sadly.

"W-what...? N-no...chance of...s-s-survival...?" Bowser stuttered in shock.

He then stood as silent and as still as a statue.

Then suddenly, he burst into a crying fit.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO, NOT MY SON! NOT JUNIOR! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE? WHYYYYYYY?"** Bowser cried loudly.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor said, starting to cry himself.

They both hug each other and cry together.

After 5 minutes, Bowser then walked into his son's hospital room.

"Junior? Junior...? Son...say something." Bowser whimpered.

Junior's eyes opened slowly.

"P-P-Papa..." Junior said weakly.

"Junior, it's okay...It's okay...Papa's here..." Bowser soothed Junior.

Junior then weakly smiled.

"Papa...You're here..." Junior said, dying.

"Yeah...Papa's here..." Bowser whispered.

"I...I h-heard the doctor s-saying that I h-have n-n-no chance of s-survival...a-and y-you s-s-screaming...Is...I-is th-that t-true...?" Junior said, starting to cry.

"I hate to say it, but...yes." Bowser said, starting to cry also.

"Oh...no...I d-don't w-w-wanna d-die..." Junior shivered.

Then, Bowser flashes back to his son's youth.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bowser Jr. was just a 1-year-old baby, and he was learning to walk._

_"Come on, little fella! Come on, come to Daddy!" Bowser said._

_Junior finally made it to Bowser and he hugged his son._

_FLASHBACK END_

Bowser teared up more.

"Junior...Who did this to you?" Bowser said.

"Ma...Mar..." Junior sputtered.

"Who is it?" Bowser said, growing more worried.

"Mari...**MARIO**...ugh...it hurts so badly..." Junior groaned.

"Mario? Oh, no..." Bowser whimpered.

"P-Papa...I...j-just w-w-wanted t-to...s-say...th-that...I...l-love...y-you..." Junior cried.

"I love you too, Junior..." Bowser also cried.

Bowser had another flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_Junior was still a 1-year old and Bowser was trying to make him speak._

_"Say 'Daddy'." Bowser said._

_Junior sputtered._

_"Dah-dee. Daddy." Bowser corrected Junior._

_"Dah...dee." Junior said it._

_"There you go!" Bowser said happily._

_"Daddy!" Junior squealed._

_"Yeah, that's more like it!" Bowser said in joy._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Unngh...ooo...ow..." Junior moaned.

"Junior...I assure you, I'll avenge you. Mario won't get away with this." Bowser said surely.

"Papa...W-why d-d-does i-it h-have t-t-to b-be th-this w-way...? I-I w-wanted to gr-grow up... I w-wanted to get married...I-I wanted to b-become a a-actor...I-I w-w-wanted to gr-grow o-old...B-but a-a-all th-that d-d-didn't h-happen...I-I h-h-hate M-Mario...th-th-that b-big m-meanie...H-he's a b-big b-b-bully..." Junior said painfully.

**_A/N: Junior's stuttering and shivering because the COLD hands of death are dragging him to his death._**

Bowser had one more flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_Junior was a 4-year-old and he was crying._

_Bowser came in._

_"Junior, what's wrong?" Bowser said calmly._

_"Mario gave me a boo-boo..." Junior cried._

_"Where's the boo-boo?" Bowser said._

_He found a small burn on his arm._

_"Oh, there it is." Bowser said._

_He put a small pink Band-Aid on it._

_Junior cried more._

_"Aww...It's okay..." Bowser said calmly._

_He rubbed Junior's shell softly and stroked his hair._

_"Mario's a big bully. He never fights fair." Bowser told Junior._

_"I know..." Junior cried._

_"Junior, you gotta outsmart Mario." Bowser said._

_"But that's so hard!" Junior cried more._

_"I know it's hard, but I'll help you next time. I'll go with you." Bowser said._

_"Thanks, Papa." Junior whispered._

_"You're welcome, Junior." Bowser said._

_FLASHBACK END_

Junior was nearly dead.

His eyes start to close.

"B-bye...P-P-Papa..." Junior said weakly.

"Bye, Junior." Bowser said.

Junior took his last breath.

The ECG went flat.

There was a long-lasting beep.

"No..." Bowser cried.

He fell to his knees, put his hands over his face and starts crying softly.

10 minutes later, he bursts into rage.

He starts pooling with sweat and rage.

He speeds out of the hospital and drives his Flame Flyer to Mario's castle.

25 minutes later, he made it and he runs into the door as fast as possible.

**"YOU?"** Mario growled.

**"YOU KILLED MY SON! NOW I WILL KILL _YOU!_"** Bowser roared.

"Bring it on!" Mario said, going into his battle stance.

**"BWAAAAAARRRRGH!"** Bowser leaped to the switch and the bridge collapsed.

Mario falls into the lava.

**"THIS NEVER HAPPENED BEFOOORRRE!"** Mario screamed as he fell into the lava.

Then Bowser heard a rumble.

"Oh, no." Bowser whispered.

The castle starts collapsing with rubble falling off the ceiling and walls.

Bowser runs out as fast as he could and speeds off in the Flame Flyer.

He got his revenge.

25 minutes later he made it back to his castle.

He then saw Junior's grave near the castle.

"No..." Bowser ran to the grave.

He hugged the tombstone.

"****I miss you, Junior..." Bowser cried again.

He hugged it tighter.

"This is all Mario's fault, Junior, as you well know. But I killed him. That's the good news..." Bowser whispered.

He then saw a green mushroom.

"Huh? A 1-Up?" Bowser said.

He picked it up.

"Wait...**YES! THIS IS GREAT! I CAN REVIVE MY SON!**" Bowser roared in joy.

He digs the dirt out of the way, brings the casket out, and puts the 1-Up Mushroom into the casket, and puts it in the mouth of Junior's corpse.

Then there was a 20 second lasting green glow. During that, Junior's wounds and injuries disappear.

After the greenish glow disappears in a flash of light, Junior can be heard in the casket.

"Huh? Hey! Get me outta here! Please?" Junior growled.

Bowser chuckled.

He opens the casket and takes Junior out.

"Hey, Junior!" Bowser said in joy.

"Papa! But how am I still alive?" Bowser said.

"You just **ALREADY** came back to life. I used this." Bowser said, bringing out the 1-Up Mushroom.

"Wow!" Junior said in amazement.

Bowser stroked his hair and laughed.

Then after 5 seconds, Junior said this.

"So, I guess I'm back."

Bowser chuckled.

"With you, my life is complete, you cute little thingie!" Bowser said playfully.

"Aww, Papa!" Junior said.

They both laugh.

"Now my life is worth living again!" Bowser thought to himself.

And so, father and son lived happily ever after.

_**THE END**_

_**One of my best fanfics. I hope it's long enough, and please don't flame! And also, R and R!**_


End file.
